Kuroshitsuji x Trinity Blood x Pet Shop of Horrors
by Imperitrici Vicssitudinis
Summary: All three, Sorry they would not let me put three mangas all in one crossover but take my word for it. ;p So far: Horrific scenes have plagued London, unnatural vampires, set upon London by a strange hater of humans. It seems others already know of him... What will happen to or beloved Kuroshitsuji characters? *Warning contains scenes of shounen ai/yaoi basically expect LGBT themes*
1. Revelations of Horror

Chapter 1: _Revelations of Horror_

"**SEBASTIAN! It's time for this afternoon's tea."**

"**Yes young master."**

**He headed down for the kitchen...**

**In the crowded streets of upper London no one noticed the oriental dressed man with the ravenic hair and mismatched eyes. He carefully put a grey case, covered with all sort of oriental animals, mainly a large detailed chimera, in the middle of the street. He smiled his smile, of hate and vengeance. Then he walked away with purpose and ominous laughter.**

**Sebastian was at a crossroads. He looked between the two teas, Earl Grey and Darjeeling. **_**The young master dislikes the Indian imports but his distaste for Earl Grey is even more prevalent. Hmm. **_**He grabbed the Darjeeling and the bag of lemons and started furiously working on the citrusy cheese cake meant to match the Darjeeling's delicate taste.**

**The orphan boy stared at the brilliantly decorated case. **_**If there's money in this case it could set me up for weeks, or maybe I'll just take the money out if the case, sell the case, and make even more money! **_**He thought. The boy took the medium sized case and ran behind the cathedral, which was having one its largest masses recorded, people were actually out on the sidewalk listening to the fiery preaching.**

**Sebastian was near the end of his adventure and was finally getting through the most potent dangers keeping him from delivering his master's afternoon tea, the other servants. It seems Mey Rin was waxing the floor with shoe polish again making it dark and slippery, the tremendous noises coming from the kitchen was assuming Bard had gotten some of his new "imports" , and it sounded like Finny was breaking trees in half instead of pruning the bushes. **_**Huh, it seems I will have to clean up their mess once I get done… again; But, another day serving another day towards my goal and my meal.**_

**Grell had been working overtime again. **_**Not only does Will pull me off of assignment, again, but he also keeps a lady waiting. Humph, but maybe with his devilish charm he'll go easy on me **_

"**Grell stop thinking those vulgar things, I have a new job for you." **

"**As yo^ur lo-ver, maybe?" **

"**Grell, not only are you thinking about that demonic rat in that way, you also put those vulgar thoughts and feelings on me? But, anyway, no, Grell Sutcliffe you have been put on perpetual overtime in London, it seems there will be dramatic increase in souls in the next few weeks" **

"**How ungentlemanly of you Will, after my overtime will you and I spen-d a passio-nate ni-ght und-er the sta^rs?"**

"**Grell make sure you don't mess up, can you do that much?" (At this time Will puts a clipboard with at least 4 inches of paper on it in Grell's arms)**

_**Sometimes, I really hate him but hate fuels the throes of passion.**_**Grell thought.**

**The orphan boy listened to the obnoxiously loud Latin chanting coming from inside the cathedral, while he glanced wistfully at the case trying to work up the courage to open it. **_**What do I care if it's dangerous no one cares for me anyway**_**. He opened it and what he saw shook him to the core. **

**His grey hair whipped around his head, when he was standing atop the cathedral. He looked down and saw the boy shaking at what he found in the case. "Poor thing, he~he *, doesn't know what he's gotten himself into." He glanced at the scroll in his hand, another one of his latest filchers from the Shinigami library, an ancient version of a death list. He shook his head in tone with the Latin hymns. "We all know where this is going to le~ad now~ don't w~e?"**

(*chuckling no the word "he")

_**Young master sure is in a foul mood today, perhaps he needs fewer sweets.**_**He thought **_**"**__**Or maybe some more calcium, that always seems to be the issue"**_ _**Excuse me where did that thought come from? It certainly wasn't mine. Perhaps I shall have to look into this. I will report my findings to the young master.**_**He slowly started to prepare the evening meal and clean up after Bard in the process.**

**Grell didn't want to do overtime, he never liked it it was unnecessary to him. **_**At least I'm closer to my Ba^ssy than I would have been **__**up **__**there. ^^^.**_**He carefully packed up his death scythe and huddled in the bed of the overly luxurious room overlooking the holy bridge on the Thames.**

**The orphan boy couldn't believe his eyes. He held the creature in his hand. It was a bat, a red bat, but with scars and several strange symbols carved into its skin. The symbols gave him a horrible cold feeling that spread throughout his body, it was a feeling likened to dread and the coldness of the London winters. He looked carefully and felt that the small strange bat was still breathing. It opened its blood red eyes and then it happened.**

**Sebastian was getting irritated now. His mark itched under his glove, his thoughts were being twisted, the starvation seemed crueler than normal, and Lady Elizabeth decided to drop in for an unexpected visit. Perhaps that is why he got short with the servants and the young master. He hadn't been so short with the young master since… for a long time. **

"**Sebastian?! What is going on? You have been in a foul temperament since this early morning! I expect no less of a demon but I expect more out of my butler!"**

"**I'm terribly sorry young master there's seems to be a someone who is playing around with my thoughts and actions, I'm deeply sorry I will bring you some chocolate mendicants, a delicacy in France."**

"**No, Sebastian, forget the French Chocolate, collect some more information on this 'new player' for me so we can get your foul temperament under control, but take some of those French chocolate things to Lady Elizabeth. Can you handle that at least, without killing someone?"**

"**Of course young master, beside what kind of butler would I be if I couldn't do this for my young master?'**

"**I get it! Now go take care of it!"**

**The orphan held his hand, the bat had ripped through the veins in his hand and it burned like crazy, all of a sudden he couldn't see and his arm felt like it had been dropped in a fire. He screamed like death was waiting for him. He felt a dark presence next to him and all he could here was hateful laugh and the phrase **

"**Humans, so curious, and yet curiosity will eliminate you all!" the laughter disappeared suddenly when he heard a man yell **

"**You there what have you done to the boy?!' **

**He felt the man's clothes touch him and the boy cried out "I can't see! I can't see! Watch out I think the bat is rabid!"**

"**Boy, I don't see any living bat just the dead one there."**

**The boy cried out again but it did no good.**

**The silver haired rogue Shinigami shook his head at the ethereal oriental. He knew the man was not human but he already knew how the story would end. He laughed and stared down at the dead boy and the man that had taken the boy's burden. "'Death to hu~manity **_**through hu~manity**_**'****. What an ingenious plan but with so many flaws. You'll be up against some very serious play~ers of the gam~e now, Count, let us jus~t see how long it will take them to re~alize they're playing. For now though, you'll only have me as an oppo~nent, I'm afr~aid I don't play fair though. But I qui~te enjoy the ga~me, and can play qui~te well, despite the young ea~rl's first impress-sions."**

**All Elizabeth saw in the mirror was Carmen. She saw one of her friend's images instead of her face. She sees Carmen's olive skin, green eyes, and perfectly coiffed black hair. Carmen was the daughter of an emissary from Spain, she seemed to be very likeable and she and Elizabeth have taken a shining to each other. She heard a growl form the corner of the room. She was too busy applying her makeup to notice. She walked towards Ciel's study, she had a new suit for him and she really just wanted to dress him up. **

**The silver haired rogue had followed the infected man all the way to the Phantomhive manor. **_**Th~is will not e~nd up well if some~one dies, espe~cially for me**_**. He thought. He also couldn't let the young earl to become injured or infected because; he cares quite a lot about the state of the Phantomhive family. He heard the screams coming from the hall outside of the young earl's study. **_**I wonder w~hy his little jok~ing demon didn't come.**_**But against his better judgment he leaped into action towards the study.**

**Ciel rushed out of his door just in time to see a man with charred flesh biting into young Elizabeth's delicate throat, emitting ruby jewels of her life blood. "V-Vampire! SEBASTIAN!" His call was answered by one of the very least people he expected. But, Ciel was horrified when the silver-haired rogue cut the vampire's head off with a swift motion of the wrist and his most beautifully horrific death scythe. He ran to Lizzie's side as she ran out of blood. **

"**I'm sorry you~ng ea~rl, I could not save her but would y~ou like me to ma~ke her bea~uti~ful?" He pushed the silver-haired rogue, when a very ticked off demon broke the speed of sound around a corner to see a dead Elizabeth, a grieving Ciel and an apologetic shinigami. He screeched to a halt flipping up a corner of the carpet which was quickly fixed with a flick of the heel. The demon-butler stared at the shigami-undertaker and was for once at a loss, but only for a second. **

"**A vampire?" **

"**Ye~s, I was tra~cking it across the cou~ntryside when it came onto the gr~ounds of the you~ng ea~rl's man~sion."**

"**Why did you not stop this creature?"**

"**We~ll, Mr. De~mon, I hope~d you wou~ld take care of i~t. Be~sides if I came an~d killed some~thing on the grou~nds I wouldn't exactly be invi~ted i~n for tea."**

**Ciel decided this would be a good enough time to cut in to the conversation, him being a noble and all.**

"**W-What about Elizabeth? I demand you bring her back!"**

"**I'm afraid you~ng ea~rl she's already i~n another li-fe, and can~not be brou~ght b~ack.. Even with both ou~r tal~ents"**

"**Are there any others?"-Sebastian.**

"**Y~es, quite enough to already throw London and the countryside into an alerted infestation."**

"**For, the human race to end at this point in history is a shame, as I'm afraid both of us will be out of business."**

"**Ye~s, I'~m afraid the on~ly ones who can pro~fit is the other~s up th~ere. ^^^.***

(* up there. ^^^. Means heaven & the ones up there or upstairs.^^^. Meaning angels but anything referring to heaven and such ends with ^^^.)

"**Quite right, Undertaker. But are they behind this?"**

"**I'~m su~re if the one~'s up~stairs were planning an~other ho~ly genocide." He looks pointedly at Ciel, "W~e would h~ave hea~rd of i~t."**

**Grell hated this job. He seemed to be doing more work today; it seemed all of the bodies have died of severe anemia or blood loss. **_**I have seen so many wounds in the neck to^day that it even mak-es me- against hi-ckies, at lea-st from stra^ngers. I will still enjoy some lo-ve bi^tes form my Ba^ssy-, or the devi-lishly hand-some Will, or the on-e with the stri^king eyes. **_**Grell was thinking this as he ran into a beautiful young male with the most gorgeous waist long blonde hair, elfin ears, a small set of fangs, and just the right amount of broodiness and gumption for Grell to drool over.**

"**So, Sebastian, I'm guessing we are going to be making our way to London?"**

"**If you wish young master, I can pack straight away if you wish."**

"**Of course Sebastian we cannot let humanity come to an end by anyone's hand but my own."**

_**That certainly wasn't young master's words, but I will have to find out for sure.**_**The butler thought. **_**Cert`ianly unlike the you~ng ea~rl, but let~ us see th~is thr~ough now~, **_**thought the Undertaker.**

**Grell was tired, he did a lot. **(hehe you'll figure out why this is a pun in about a sentence)**He was still sleepy headed. "Are you my Ba-ssy?" The blonde, elfin male approached him and nibbled on his ear, which woke Grell out of his stupor. 'You are not my Ba^ssy, or my Wi-ll, or my silver-haired succubus." Grell suddenly realized he was only wearing his red coat and that there were others in the chaise with him except the blonde. He suddenly realized what he was doing during the night and blushed heavily. **(It took him long enough don't you think? You knew after the other parenthesis didn't you?)**There were 5 handsome young men including the blonde, Grell only knew them by hair color as they didn't speak but uttered soft-purr like growls, one with slate grey hair with matching eyes, the blonde with the most brilliant sky blue eyes, an orange haired with sapphire blue eyes, one with brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, and one with daffodil yellow hair and wolfish eyes to match. "None of you are my Ba^ssy! And none of you are wearing red! You are nothing better than a bunch of incubus. Now ti^me for me to make you blo-om red!" he pulled out his chainsaw like death scythe and proceeded to kill them all and search for the rest of his clothes, he couldn't let any of his interests to know of his indecencies without some passion to go with it. **_**None of them are- my Ba^ssy, where did they take my clothes?**_

**"****I don't see why you must ride in the carriage with me."**

"**We~ll you~ng ea~rl your Mr. De~mon is driving, plus i~t would be inde~cent to just make me walk aft~er saving you li~ke that."**

"**Hmph. We'll be in London soon and then we can get to work and then I won't have to see you after it's over."**

"**Wh~atever- makes you slee~p you~ng ea~rl. H~e h~e h~e."**

"**Stop it, your laughter creeps me out!"**

"**H~e H~e H~e"**

**The count had already left Britain. He was currently in a luxurious underground abode, and quite happy with himself. **_**Humanity will destroy itself through itself, I quite like this plan, let's use humanity's purest weakness against themselves, compassion.**_**He had been low jacking people's thoughts again. He knew that his '"present" wouldn't kill all living things, just the human race, but even the human race had its fair share of hunters.**

"**Let us see who's going to fall and see the humans end. Shall we Q-Chan?"**

**"****Why do I feel so tired? It is very unladylike." Here was Grell once again complaining, and once again being overly flamboyant and talking to him-self. He looked in the mirror, and what he saw horrified him. He saw bites on his neck and wrist and screamed, "My neck! It is no longer perfect! They aren't even red, there this sickly weak pink color! Mhm. Dear me I will have to fix this so I can look good for my loves!" he made these overzealous comments as the smooth pink bites vanished from his neck. He resigned himself to look at the death list he had "forgotten" the night before. **_**Dear me, I ha-ve some-catching up to do don't I?**_

**The vampires had gotten to the priest; he was now one of them. His grey hair had run wild, his nails had grown considerably longer, he had a large set of fangs crowding his mouth, it was now dusk and he his thirst had taken over, exposing exaggeratedly grey eyes, fully extended fangs, and fully extended nails, and acceleration. He smelled only other vampires for several blocks and then he smelled a child's blood, a certain moody blue haired child. The vampire ran straight for the carriage. He leaped onto the door causing the carriage to sway and nearly tip over. Sebastian was quite busy trying to keep the carriage balanced. Taking advantage of the situation Undertaker stuck his head out the window. "Qu~ite a wi~ly one aren't you~?" The vampire responded by slashing at Undertaker's bang shrouded head. "Ca~n't have you doing that sort of thing ca~n w~e?" He grabbed the vampires head much to its surprise and Undertaker opened his mouth revealing a set of fangs for himself. "H~i h~i h~i." The vampire tried to escape, unsuccessfully as he simply snapped the vampire's neck. He gave a thumbs up to 'Mr. De~mon' and said quite slowly **

"**A~ll go-od but~ i-t app~ears w~e have mo~re com~pany."**

**"****I re-ally ha-te this!" Grell screamed. He had been chasing after these murderous creatures all night and day. He was chasing after one now, a former priest. He was jumping over roofs and chimneys when he came across the body of the former priest. He glared at the warped and twisted body, it had sustained a lot of damage. He smelled something strange on the body. He inhaled deeper, he smelled the vampiric smell, a large amount of human blood, and …. Something dark, and familiar, like death. Where had he smelled that before and suddenly it dawned on him, **_**My silver-haired succubus**_**. He then used the best of his abilities to track down Undertaker; he had some people to answer too. **

**Undertaker knew what was possible and he knew where it would end unfortunately, he was currently being berated by the young earl, once again. **

"**You let him get that close! He could have killed me! Why are you not responding! Undertaker!"**

"**Huh? Oh ver~y sorry- you~ng ea~rl, but it app~ears Mr. De~mon has- some comp~any." Unfortunately as he said this, a certain well known red haired shinigami decided to jump onto the roof of the already precarious carriage. **

"**Ba^ssy? What- are you doi^ng helping out the rogue-?"**

"**I'm afraid for once me and that 'rogue' have a common interest, problem, and interest in the solution. Would you like to join us in that task, Grell Sutcliffe?"**

"**May^be, if I get some form of pay-ment that **_**I **_**find, enjoy-a-ble."**

"**Perhaps, but you must do a good job, and be a deadly efficient butler." At this Sebastian winked at Grell and it took all of his stomach to not wretch. **_**These are definitely not my thoughts. A demon and shinigami? It's grotesque. **_

**"****Haha. This one has a lot of potential. He obviously will survive, he is cute but his pursuer is as well. Hmm what do you think Q-Chan?" The oriental with the ravenic hair and mismatched as closed his eyes in bliss thinking of the downfall of humanity and what comes with it and he laughed.**

**"****This is what London has come to, Sebastian? SEBASTIAN?!"**

"**I'm deeply sorry young master, yes, this is what London has come to and most of the countryside I'm afraid."**

"**So we'll need both of them to help us clean up this mess now won't we?" After this poor Sebastian thought to him-self, **_**Perhaps, it is true that the young master needs more calcium, he does seem to be rather moody and agitated as of late. I really do hate this…**_

"**SEBASTIAN! I was speaking to you!" Sebastian had been staring at the most gorgeous orange tabby can making its way across balconies.**

"**Sorry, yes young master, but just they and we are a bit of a stretch and with the current vampiric population the way it is, we may need some heavier firepower." What Sebastian didn't notice at the time was the fact that Undertaker had been studying him through those covert bangs of his.**


	2. Moral Pride & Prejudice

Chapter 2: Moral Pride and Prejudice

He needed to get the young master to a safe place; somewhere remote where he could protect him; once again using his speed which was only slightly faster than a vampire's. He was coming upon the London house when he felt the vampires getting dangerously close, after his young master. He didn't go in through the front door he simply jumped to the second floor; he was met with a silver haired shinigami once again. Ciel finally decided to open his eyes, they had encountered some "resistance" in their way to the East End and had been pursued, even now they heard the vampires try to jump up the building; stopped by a figure in red screaming every now and then.

"You did not specify that the population was this large coming into London."

"We~ll it wasn't this lar~ge coming~ in London~."

"Really? Do you have any idea how it spreads?"

"Y~es, of cou~rse I do."

"How, Undertaker?"

"You~ both kno~w what I re~quire for information~."

"H~A H~A H~A H~A TH~AT WAS- PE~RFECT~ION! M~R. B~UTLER-."

"What did you say to him?"

"Nothing I didn't even speak to him I just touched his shoulder." Undertaker was now on the floor drooling.

"Undertaker. We require our information now." Said Ciel.

"Alri~ght you~ng ea~rl. I w~ill tell you." At this precise moment Grell jumped through the window looking rather put out. Poor thing, he needs to sit and take a rest. I hate this…

"Mr. De~mon are you~ alright?" Sebastian had been unconsciously holding the side of his head while seating Grell and giving him a cup of tea, granted Grell was quite enjoying the treatment. Sebastian even went so far as to compliment Grell and give him a smooth genuine smile. The unnatural behavior was even starting to be disconcerting to Undertaker. Luckily, even through Count D's low jacking, he was still himself.

"Yes, of course, please continue, Undertaker."

"Hmm, of course, the vamp~irism sprends by blo~od."

"That's interesting, wouldn't you think that it would follow tradition and only a bite would suffice, that is what the humans typically think."

"But, th~at is wh~at h~umans think. Mmm, Mr. B~utler?"

"Yes, very true. Young master if you'll excuse me I better help get rid of some of the intruders."

"Of course, Sebastian, go get rid of them. Quietly!" Sebastian was going to get rid of the vampires, but not through human means or demonic means. Most Gods are useless, but only most… he thought as he ran towards the dark gothic underground chamber of the nearby church. Undertaker chuckled quietly to himself, Even h~e doen't kn~ow what h~e's pla~ying into~… And then Undertaker took his turn protecting the vital Ciel Phantomhive.

"Undertaker what is wrong with you?! You have been taking no security measures what so ever! " Undertaker was still sitting in the chair arms at his side and his head all the way back, staring at the high ceilings. He was so tuned out that he gave no response and his bangs were slowly dripping of his face strand by strand, revealing one phosphoric eye, which was carefully trying out figure out the Baroque ceiling patterns.

"Are you listening?! UNDERTAKER!" A slight movement of the pupil, resulting in glare, then elicited a small twinge of fear from even the indifferent Ciel.

"I'm afraid I am nearly out of my cookies, you~ng Phantomhive." Ciel blinked and chose his words very carefully, much to his credit.

"Your- Cookies?"

"Yes, my cookies, you see I get quite cranky without them. And we wouldn't want me in a bad mood now would we, young Phantomhive~?"

"No, of course we wouldn't, you may go fetch your cookies." Ciel was wondering just what the hell cookies had to do with this but luckily for once in the miserable boy's second life he kept his presumptuous mouth shut. Renewed energy suddenly flowing through his veins his made a quick jump and stood in the open window frame. He looked over at the young boy and said:

"I wasn't asking your permission earl, and do not worry the young little shinigami will keep you plenty company." Ciel noticed he said company not safe.

Sebastian thought he had done everything right in the chamber. He had set the land as claimed, he drew everything right, and he recited correctly. Why wasn't the God here? He thought to himself. He stood still and recited again:

"I summon thee, Deception of light, True Masquerader, Conqueror, Hater, the Hated, Mëin Herr." Nothing happened. Well the demon knew it was a long shot. He knew it probably wouldn't have happened and yet here he was slightly perturbed over it. He turned away leaving the claim spell up and the spell still active. (Maybe one of these days theses prideful daemons will learn. Ha Ha)


End file.
